Conventionally, a method of mounting a part, such as a semiconductor, on a substrate by using an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) has been applied. In the case where the ACF is used for a glass substrate, a silane coupling agent is used in order to improve adhesive strength between an adhesive component and a glass, but, when left standing, the silane coupling agent bleeds out to a surface of the ACF film and volatilizes. Therefore, there has been used a method of modifying silica with a silane coupling agent to control the volatilization (For example, refer to PTL 1 to 3).